Crucio
by Rosewriter4
Summary: This is another story about Malfoy Manor and Shell Cottage. I know it's quite a popular subject but please read and review :


Ron was running to the Shell Cottage with a fraigle body in his arms. He knocked on the door and screamed waiting for an answer.

- HELP! Help! Please Bill, open the door!

After a few minutes certain red-haired man showed up. He gazed at Ron, surprised and terrified when he noticed who he was carrying.

- Ron? What happened? Come in... FLEUR! We need help!

When they came into the house, Fleur almost bumped into them. She looked beautifully with her blonde hair bound in a bun and incredibly stunning face. With curiosity she leaned over her husband, smiling and after a seconed her face turned into horror.

- 'On? Is it Hermion? Mon Dieu! Place 'er on the couch... 'urry up! - She quickly prepared the couch leaving pillows on the floor. Ron moved rapidly and put Hermione on the sofa. He was crying loudly, unable to say a word. Only then did he noticed how hurt she was. Her face was completely white, covered with many small or deeper scratches. He could see tears which stayed on her cheeks. Hermione's hair were tangled and dirty from blood.

- Ron, What happened to her? Fleur needs to know to help Hermione. And I would also like you tell me. I know it's hard but you have to. - Bill turned to his brother and tapped him on the back. Ron didn't even seem to notice it.

- She was... They... Someone used Cr-cruciatus Curse on her.

- Who, Ron? How many times, once?

- I don't know... I didn't count... A lot. I can't tell you who did is but please help her now! She can't wait for it any longer!

Bill decided not to insist more. He also didn't want to show the scare in his mind. Cruciatus Curse torture used many times? People died sometimes after one hex. How could she survive it? Ron was right, Hermione defenietly needed to be cured - there was almost no sign of life from her. Fleur came up with some bottles and bandages in her arms and put them on the tabel.

- You must leave now boyz. I 'ave to aid 'er.

- I'm not going anywhere, I am not going to leave her anymore. - Ron was sure about it. There was no way Fleur could separate him from Hermione then. He sit on the chair next to girl's head and took her hand. Bill went upstairs letting his brother to stay. His wife gently took off Hermione's blouse, t-shirt and trousers. Ron couldn't stand looking at her damaged skin. He'd never seen her without clothes but the only feeling he had was willingness to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. His love's beautiful body was severely damaged. Pieces of glass from chandelier were stucked in her arms and legs. Pale skin was bruised in many places. Purple stains covered collarbones, hips and Hermione's belly. Then, he noticed the most horrible thing. There was a bloody inscription on her arm. _Moodblood. _Ron stood up suddenly, turned around not to see Hermione and kicked the wall with all his strength. Fleur jumped scared but ignored it. She grabbed the closest bottle and started rubbing bruises and scratches. There was a hissing noise like frying oil on the pan. Stains started to fade but they didn't disappear completely. She waved her wand and murmured some spells.

- 'on? I 'ave to take a blanket for Hermion. Put some dittany on thos scratchess, oui? And bandage it after tha.

- Okay. Is she going to be fine?

- I 'ope so.

Ron moved closer and took bandages. When Fleur left he started sobbing again. He stroked Hermione's hair and kissed her forehead slowly. Then, he gently touched the wounds with his thumb covered with dittany. They disappeared immediately but not everything did. The inscription didn't fade at all. When he was rubbing it, Hermione moved quickly, distracting him.

- NO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE THE SWORD. IT'S A FAKE, PLEASE! JUST KILL ME NOW!

She was trembling weakly with her eyes closed. Ron didn't know what to do. He held her strongly in his arms and leaned over her. Suddenly Fleur came in. She left the blanket and covered the girl with it, didn't know what to do.

- Hermione shhh... It's me you're safe now. Noone can hurt you know, I'm here.

- I BEG YOU! NO I DIDN'T BREAK INTO YOUR VAULT! PLEASE, LEAVE RON! I FOUND IT! - She was trembling more and Ron found it quite hard to hold her still. She was getting tired and slowly drifting away.

- Hermione, it's me I'm here, wake up, please... Look at me, we are together, they won't do you any harm again. I promise. - Hermione opened her eyes and loosened her body. She was startled and lost. Ron had never seen her so fraigle and vulnerable.

- Ron? Where are we? What's happened?

- We're in the Shell Cottage... It's Bill and Fleur's house. We escaped from Bellatrix. She... she tortured you Hermione. I am so sorry. I should've saved you.

She closed her eyes again and the tears came streaming down her face. Ron was unable to do any move. He didn't know if she was mad at him or just broken. It was until she whispered -

- It was not your fault, Ron... You did save me. I would be dead by know, and I'm here with you.

- Bloody hell, Hermione I was so scared about you. When I heard you screaming - it was the worst thing in my life. I... I can't even think of losing you.

- I know, Ron. I really do.

- You shouted something about me, a couple of minutes ago. Why? - Ron was worried and he didn't want to remind Hermione about the torture. But he needed to know. She looked at him and after a second there was pain on her face.

- She threatened me. She said that if I don't tell anything, she will ask you and then... I begged her, I wanted to convince her, but she wouldn't listen. So she took that dagger and... - Hermione looked at her arm and hid it with a blanket. Ron felt embarassed and guilty. He couldn't do anything to make her feel better. He only brought the bad memories.

- Hermione, we can't make it disappear.

- You saw it?

- Yes, don't be mad at me... It doesn't define you. You know that I will always fight everyone who calls you that. What did you say about Bellatrix asking me? - He wanted to change the subject. Hermione started crying silently which made Ron even more ashamed.

- She told me that she would torture you even more than me. And she would kill you before my eyes. - She closed her eyelids and a few tears flew. - Then Bellatrix said: Greyback will take care of you, little mudblood. Your last minutes of life will be very bloody for sure. - Hermione turned her head from Ron and folded into a ball. He was angry, he wanted to kill Bellatrix so badly. But, on the other side, he felt that his emotional range was bigger than a teaspoon now. He could feel Hermione's pain and he understood what she'd done.

- Bloody hell, Hermione. You could have died for me and I left you. You could have died like that... Greyback is going to regret the day he was born.

- I'm sorry Ron. I didn't want to tell you everthing, I don't know what's going on with me. Will it ever be okay again?

Ron hesitated and cupped her face with his hand. She opened her eyes and gazed at him for a while. Then, she smiled weakly and touched his face too. He kissed her hand gently.

- It will.

Suddenly, her facial expression changed. She twitched her eyebrows, moaned silently and dropped her hand from his face. - Ron, can you call Fleur? I feel bad.

- Fleur! Come here, quickly! - Ron shouted. Hermione was breathing slowly like she fell asleep. Fleur showed up carrying a nightgown. - She fainted, just like that! - Ron explained, terrified.

Fleur waved her wand, took a bottle from the cupboard and poured some liquid into Hermione's mouth.

- She is asleep. Do not wori 'on, she was tired. Will you take 'er upstairs to the guest 'oom? I need to change 'er clothes.

- Yes, thank you Fleur. For everything.

Bill's wife smiled and left the room. She noticed that Ron didn't look at her the way he'd used to do before. It was only Hermione, who mattered now. Redhead carried Hermione and placed her on the bed. She was warmer and looked better. Her hair surrounded a beautiful, finally peaceful face. When Fleur came in, she asked Ron to leave. He decided to do so, because he didn't want to abuse Hermione's privacy when he knew she was okay. After a second he was invited back. He sat on the edge of bed and gazed at the young girl. She was wearing a blue nightgown. Blue - her favourite colour, he thought.


End file.
